Minako Yūki
Appearance Minako has long brown/auburn hair, brown eyes and pale, almost white as snow, skin. She is very thin and is 3 feet and 6 inches and 46 pounds. She wears a pretty pink lily in her hair since it was her favorite flower and color. She wears kitty slippers and a shihakusho that is extremely large on her and falls off her shoulders. She is extremely underweight and short because of unknown reasons. Time Skip Minako grew two inches and gained a pound. She has long legs and looks slightly older but not by much. Personality Minako is a sweet young girl who always wants to help. She usually gets in the way and messes things up. She’s always apologizing even when thing aren’t her fault (they usually are). Before she knows someone she is quiet and reserved but she is loud and crazy around her friends. She would be able to work with anyone because of acceptingness of people. She is willing to do any job from healing to being a lab assistant to just everyday chores and paper work. She doesn't like to fight and is physically weak. She is a sickly child but still is optimistic and happy. Minako hates the sun and loves the night. If she had it her way she would be nocturnal. History Minako was born into a family of peasants in Latvia in 1633 under the Swedish rule. She was the first and only daughter born to Ivan and Tatiana Bērziņš, Anastasya. She had two older brothers who were 8 years older than her, Alexei and Alexander. Though her family was poor they were very happy. Sadly when Anastasya was born Tatiana died from childbirth. Ivan became depressed from losing the love of his life. The two boys were sad to lose their mother but still loved there sister so much. They nicknamed her Ana and took her everywhere, sadly for a small underweight premature baby that wasn’t a good thing. Though she was a happy giggly baby who loved her brothers, she was born in the winter in a dirty neighborhood filled with disease. After being alive for only 3 weeks Ana started to cough up blood. She wouldn’t sleep and was always hungry and cold. Her brothers worried for her. One day they left the house with her and brought her to a field. They hopped the fresh air would help her illness. She was 5 months old and it was spring so it was warmer outside. The two boys laughed and played while they watched their beloved little sister. A few older boys from the town came and yelled at Alexei and Alexander for playing where they played. They got into a fight and and her brothers took their eyes off of her. While they were fighting Ana started to cry and they caught up some blood. She choked to death own her blood. Her brothers were horrified to see their dead baby sister. They came home cry holding their baby sister. Their father had been through so much and couldn’t bare to lose his daughter. He had lost his wife and daughter in the same year. he need someone to blame so he blamed his sons. He beat Alexei to death. Alexander ran crying from the house and eventually joined the group of boys that had caused this whole mess. Alexei wandered around as a soul carrying Ana. Eventually a shinigami found them and guided them to the soul society. Sadly the two were split up, never to see each other again. Ana was found by a sweet japanese lady named Akemi Yūki, she adopted Ana and renamed her Minako which means beautiful child. She also had adopted a son long before she had found Minako. His name was Ichiro which means first born son. Minako loved her new mother and brother and was happy growing up. One day Akemi never came home. After weeks and of waiting Ichiro promised himself that he would take care of Minako and one day find out what happened to Akemi. Ichiro started to train, he wanted to become a shinigami and protect others. One day he disappeared too. Minako was alone. She took her stuffed bunny and Ichiro’s old stuffed dog and left to become a shinigami. Powers and Abilities Able to us kidō and is able to shunpo Zanpakutō Tsuki no hikari is a moon bases Zanpakutō. In its sealed form it is a katana with a light pink hilt with a bow under the guard which is an oval. In shikai it’s blade is long and symmetrical, with the same hilt and guard, its blade is white and seems to glow. It harnesses the power of the moon and uses moon beams to heal and can control currents. Release command: Shine as a guide in the dark (Ability 1 name) Tsukihi is a long range ability. Minako only use it to defend herself even though it is an offensive ability. Instead of using the destructive moon beams to attack an enemy head on she use it to push other attacks away. She doesn’t like to fight so this becomes a completely defencive tactic. Tsukihi is a moon beam that will destroy anything in its path. She uses her sword for aim before releasing into a destructive path (Ability 2 name) Yūgao is a healing ability using water currents controlled by the moon. She doesn't use her sword but ences her hand in water controlled by the moon that gives off healing powers. She is able to heal her own wounds at a lower cost the others. It takes a lot of energy out of her to heal someone. Statistics Trivia * her favorite color is light pink * her favorite flower is a lily * her spirit animal/favorite animal is a white rabbit Gallary Screen Shot 2014-01-18 at 7.45.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-18 at 7.44.47 PM.png Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami Category:Needs updating